Field of Invention
The disclosure relates generally to the field of sports in which a netted goal is used for scoring, and more specifically, to the sport of ice hockey.
Discussion of Related Art
Ice hockey, and other like sports, is a competitive game in which an object such as a puck is shot through the opening of a netted goal. Because the goal is defended, the ability to control the accuracy and speed of the shot are valuable skills for an offensive player. Therefore, the ability to master these skills during training can improve the player's game performance, resulting in more goals. Players can practice these skills with targets placed in the upper and lower corners of the goal opening or with inserts which fit within the goal opening, manufactured with strategically placed holes/slots or in the form of a goalie.